


The Bitch of the Matter

by Catzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Shiro, Mentioned blowjob, Sex Toys, mostly mentioned - Freeform, pining for shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzgirl/pseuds/Catzgirl
Summary: To the Paladins, Julep and Allura seem like ordinary friends. Very, very close, but ordinary friends- and for the most part they are. Just gals being pals: painting each other's nails, and discussing war strategies, and fucking each other to unconsciousness. Life onboard the Castle of Lions leaves very little to be desired unless what you desire is a polyamorous relationship with the Black Paladin. Then you've just got to get creative in your bedroom play.Prequel to Sharing is Caring, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is a prequel to Sharing is Caring, my threesome fic featuring Allura, Shiro, and my OC Julep. I've tried to leave Julep with as little description as possible so you can self-insert if you desire and because I just didn't feel like her appearance was particularly important? Idk what you want me to say, man, but Allura eats pussy in this fic so if that's what you're in to then you're in the right place. I tagged Shiro/Allura because if I continue this, it's gonna go right back to threesome/poly land as God intended for this fandom.

They tiptoed around it for months.

When Julep came on board, she was just another rouge, a resistance fighter, a handy mechanic with a knack for outdated tech ("Like, whoa," was Hunk's description at her audition for the job.) She was just a girl without a home who was in the right place at the right time, heard that some broad would be auditioning mechanics for some resistance shindig. Way low-key, not even worth attending. Sometimes she thinks about all the suckers that didn't show up, some of them more talented than even she is. " _Fate smiles on the wise, the bold, and the lucky_ ," she says. She jokes that if they'd been more honest in their job seeking she wouldn't even be here, woulda been outclassed, but she's not really joking, because before she landed this gig she was just another alien girl. Mechanics? This side of the galaxy? Looking to work for capital-v Voltron? Get outta here. Dime a dozen. She's just Julep- just a scrappy little nobody.

Excepting, of course, the entire rest of the picture.

So she'd been on board for months and months, long enough to know everybody's sob story ("Hey," she'd told Pidge one late night, "Everyone's got someone they're crying about." Then she'd sent the Green Paladin to bed, encryptions be damned,) and long enough to catch on that Lance and Keith were really _Lance and Keith_ and that Hunk's good for more than just his culinary skills, and, ohmygod Shiro? Are you kidding me? With the tech arm and the undercut and those eyes? Get outta here.

It's what she and Allura bond over: just gals being pals, gossiping about boys between saving the known universe. Julep and Allura lounging on a chaise, braiding each other's hair and whispering secrets back and forth. Allura and Julep having a sleep-over in the Princess's quarters, all giggly and smiles the next morning. Julep and Allura sharing everything- makeup, chairs, plates. Coran remarks idly to Shiro that it does him good to see the Princess so friendly with someone her own age. Shiro stews on his jealousy and his guilt and tries his best not to let it show.

But what he doesn't know- and the _bitch_ of it is, is that he _doesn't know_ \- is that they're toeing around _him_.

"Say his name," Julep hisses with Allura's earlobe between her teeth. Late night in the Princess quarters, lights dimmed, sheets off, and Allura with her hands tied to the bedframe above her head- this is the sort of routine a girl can get used to.

" _Shiro_ ," Allura breathes on the tailend of a gasp. Her legs are splayed as far as she can manage as Julep works a toy into her so much more slowly than she wants. The hand not busy comes up to Allura's mouth, and she suckles one finger, then two, greedily- prays and prays that if she does well enough with this, Julep will fuck her in earnest. When her fingers are nice and wet, Julep withdraws them with a _pop_ and traces down Allura's collar bone to a nipple. The saliva cools in the air of the room and her nipple is rock hard and wet and _she's_ wet, more than enough to take the entire toy, but Julep just rocks the tip of the cock in and out and in and out and in and-

"Come on pet," Julep purrs, switching nipples with those damnedly clever fingers, "Say it like you mean it. Like this is his cock spearing into that tight little-"

And Allura gasps, bucking her hips for more friction, and moans, "Shiro-o- _ohh_!"

Julep hums her approval and rewards her: a kiss and another inch or so of the cock. It's just shy of the bit inside Allura that makes her toes curl, she can feel the edges of it and tries to grind her hips into the cock, tries her very best to reach it, and moans Julep’s name for good measure. Her hands are spasming against the headboard; she desperately wants to wrench herself free and fuck herself with this cock, with Shiro's cock, or as close as she's going to get, until she comes with his name on her lips and the taste of Julep on her tongue.

Julep has other plans.

She's still rocking the toy in that maddeningly slow and steady pace, but the kiss she leans in for is anything but: her teeth find Allura's bottom lip and pull her in, but Allura needs no prodding- it's desperate and needy and _bruising_ , and then Julep starts to ease the rest of the cock into her, sealing her lips over Allura's and swallowing every one of her moans. When it's fully sheathed in her but for the bulbous base, she leans back to admire her handiwork.

That white hair and dark skin _do_ things for her. It's difficult to see Allura' blush, but her skin is definitely flushed now on her face and chest. That's all that's visible of her torso- they hadn't even fully undressed when Allura had dismissed the Paladin's for the evening. Just scrambled to the bedroom and into the bed and- well- there's a reason that Allura's taken to wearing her dresses more often lately, and it's not so they can waste time getting them off. She's all broken out in a sweat from the long sleeves of her dress, from the teasing; her hair sticks to her forehead and neck. Her skirts are all bunched up around her hips, knees bent and legs opened wide to keep them up. The toy Julep chose is the same color pink as Allura's Altean markings and it's not by coincidence: she looks divine with her thighs quivering, nothing but a pink orb sticking out from her pussy to show that she's stuffed full of the glass toy. As she watches, a shiver wracks Allura's body and she gyrates her hips forward, trying to catch anything that will give the toy a little friction.

Julep’s not in a giving mood. The Paladins are always saying (Well, _Lance_ is always saying,) that they’re _only human_  like it's supposed to excuse their shortcomings. Julep isn’t human and she doesn’t excuse much. So instead of hammering the pink glass into her favorite alien, she stands on the bed and approaches until she’s got one leg on either side of Allura's head, bent over the headboard, softly instructing, "Earn it, pet."

Allura lends herself to the task fully, her tongue tracing up the seam of Julep's pussy once, then delving straight to the center. She knows the exact swirling motion to use to make Julep bite her fist, and she doesn't need her hands to nip gently at Julep's clit until it's swollen, until there's liquid streaming down her chin and her chest.

Julep’s got energy to spare but when Allura moans against her cunt, “If he were here you’d suck his cock while I do this,” and sucks her clit into her mouth hard, it’s like one of the lion’s laser beams goes straight through her. Suddenly her hands are in Allura’s hair tight enough to leave that tender scalp sore tomorrow and she’s grinding her pelvis into that pretty, swollen mouth, and then she’s spurting- does anything sound better than Allura slurping up all of her spend, moaning and gasping for breath as liquid gushes down Julep’s thighs? She works Julep through the orgasm, even as she goes limp and quivering against the headboard, just keeps licking and sucking and spearing with her tongue until Julep stirs again.

“You’re so good for me,” Julep praises, easing herself into the Princess’s lap. She sits directly on top of the toy’s bulb and rocks herself back and forth, stimulating herself more than Allura.

She’s greedy and needy and- _oh_ \- Alteans look so ravishing when they’re on the brink.

“Ass up, pet. Please.”

Allura complies without comment. Her hands have just enough give in their bonds that she can twist them as she gets her knees under her. They’re high enough that she has to really arch her back in order to lean her weight fully against the headboard, and that’s not by accident.Her skirts fall back down over her hips without her spread legs to stop them, and her hair is stuck to her face and neck with sweat but mostly with Julep: her entire face and chest are soaked through with the potent musk.

Julep can smell it too. It drives her wild, having Allura like this. She hikes Allura’s skirts up again and tucks them into the ribbon wrapped around her waist. That pink bulb is on display but so are both of Allura’s perfectly perky ass cheeks. She slides both hands up Allura’s dark thighs and finds them slick with wanting. From around the toy Allura is seeping a veritable _fountain_. Julep swirls one finger around where the glass penetrates, then traces the line from pussy to ass with a heavy finger.

“Someday,” Julep says, “I’m going to get Shiro to fuck us. And then I’m going to do this to you again, but instead of a toy and my finger, it’ll be my mouth and Shiro’s cock.”

Allura’s moan is so sudden she has to turn and bite into her arm to silence herself, but her body can’t help but pulse. Julep’s finger is circling around her tightest ring, prodding without penetrating, and all she can think of is Shiro doing the exact same thing with his cock because- _oh_ \- could anything be better?

“Nice and quiet, pet,” Julep purrs, and her free hands trails up Allura’s spine to grasp her hair in a firm grip. She pulls back, forcing Allura to arch even further until her body forms a perfect bow: forehead and hands on the headboard, hips nearly pressed into the mattress. Julep follows so that she can kiss and nip at Allura’s neck, at her sensitive, pointy little ears, so she can whisper, “Who do you come for?”

Allura gasps and moans and tries to move her hips however she can- forward for the toy, backwards for the still teasing finger, but her position gives her no leeway.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Julep says, and yanks back on her hair, vicious now with the expanse of throat before her from collar bone to ear, grinding her hips onto Allura’s stretched thigh, just the tip of her finger breaching her ass, and asks again, “Who do you _come_ for, Allura?”

“You!” Allura sobs, desperately writhing but unable to escape, to increase or decrease Julep’s ministrations, unsure of which she wants more, “You, Julep, I come when you tell me to, I come _how_ you tell me, I come for you, _please_ -”

It’s two fingers instead of one because she’s wet enough and Julep knows she can take it. Even so, Allura's pleading devolves into gasps and tears and incoherent begging- she might actually be speaking Alltean.

Julep is brutal with her pace, scissoring her fingers to further stretch her, hammering into Allura’s ass as though she’d like to break it. She lets go of Allura’s hair with a final tug and a growl and lends it to her clit. Her hand slips around the front of Allura's waist and slides straight home: finds her clit without needing to see it and rolls her thumb across it, hard. Allura gasps and gets out half a wail before catching it and tucking her face against her own arm. She makes little  _ah ah ah, please!_ noises, but Julep is anything but a kind lover: she adds a third finger to Allura's ass as she pinches her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

It’s too much. The toy is deep inside her she _swears_ she can feel the thin membranes between it and the space in her ass that Julep is fingering. Her poor, abused little bud erupts with overwhelming sensation and then Julep pulls a dirty trick, uses her own words against her, moans into her ear, “I’m gonna make you suck Shiro’s cock while I do this. Fill every hole you have.”

That’s all it takes is the visual. She knows what it would feel like- has had Julep’s various toys down her throat enough times that the sensation fills her now, but with Shiro’s dark eyes peering down at her instead.

She has to bite into her own arm again- distantly tastes blood- and she comes, spurting around the toy, grinding her ass into Julep’s hand, tears streaming down her face, and choking on her own screams.

Afterwards, she’s foggy and boneless and brainless, and it takes a long time to understand: Julep has untied her. Julep has undressed her. Julep is cleaning her up with a washcloth.

“Let me help,” she says, and reaches for the towel.

Julep dances away from the bedside, eyes bright and content and says, “I think not, dear. Go to sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Allura sighs, “I know." The washcloth passes between her legs, she shivers again as the glass of the toy chills with the cool water, knows that with it in her she'll be awake and hungry for Julep again in just an hour or two. It's a good thought, and it makes her careless, so she says, "Wish it were the three of us instead.”

And as she closes her eyes, she doesn’t see Julep’s smile widen, doesn’t notice that her eyes go even brighter with an idea, and doesn’t hear her say, “It will be, pet. Soon.”


	2. Snares and Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julep and Allura discuss their favorite Paladin and how he might be convinced to join their escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much porn, mostly plot. sorrynotsorry!

“He won’t,” Allura whispers, with a hint of finality.

Team Voltron is practicing their team work through sparring. Perks of being a Princess- Allura and Julep are sitting at the captain’s chair watching them over the security cameras- curled knee to knee, Julep’s elbow on Allura’s shoulder, heads leaned in together to see the screen. Coran is off calibrating or cleaning or cooking, and Allura is supposed to be scanning the galaxy for their next goodwill-target. Alteans are the Ambassadors of the Universe or whatever, and Voltron needs all the allies it can get- but picking a target can be tricky. Allura likes to head to planets already under Galra rule- it motivates the Paladin's in their fight and it's abhorrent to her to leave even one planet in the hands of the Galra. But they have to choose their battles wisely, too, they can't just wormhole, lasers blazing, into legions of Galra fleets. It's delicate work, and she relies heavily on the intuition of everyone on board before making decisions. She and Julep had been going over a few before they decided to check in with the Paladins.

Julep’s got her own work- day to day maintenance and repairs of the Lions and any tech on board that Coran will let her play with. She's all finished with the lions for the day- all shined and polished and in excellent working condition after their latest tussle. With a dedicated mechanic on board, Hunk and Pidge have had more time for side-projects and experimentation, and all of the paladins have had the time to focus on their personal training- to great affect.

They watch Pidge spar with Hunk, using his bigger size to her advantage, relying more on her own growing strength than that of her bayard. Keith and Lance have grown nearly unstoppable as a team since they started dating- they take on the training robot together at an advanced level, and seem to be kicking its ass. Shiro is panting from his own exercises: he’s been trying to learn the full extent of capabilities his arm has, puts himself through rigorous physical and mental challenges to see if he’s able to unlock any further abilities in it as he has with the Black Lion.

As they watch, he finishes a set of drills, alternating punching and slicing the air with his metal hand, controlling it’s heat and force with more precision than he usually affords in battle. Panting, he ends the drill and peels his shirt off himself, shucking it to the side.

Julep can’t stop the purr before it leaves her mouth. Allura gives half a moan.

“He will,” Julep says, licking her lips, “He wants to, I think. He sees us- he knows.”

Allura doesn’t look away from the screen, but leans more fully onto Julep, “Well, I should think so with all the marks on my neck. He's got a true leader's eyes, I would expect him to puzzle it out. Regardless, he won’t risk it. He won’t risk Voltron over wanting us.”

Julep’s purr becomes a growl and she rolls her eyes, “Men. So touchy about everything. We’re all adults.”

“As if you can talk,” Allura retorts, nudging the hand that Julep is now absentmindedly caressing up and down her thigh.

“I’m _handsy_  not _touchy,”_ she replies.

“Semantics.”

“Anyways, there must be a way to convince him. If he wants it and we want it then we should all just have it. It’s ridiculous. We can’t just dance around each other forever.”

Allura sighs again, “You’re right about that. It’s getting rather awkward. I don’t want to alienate him at all. But I don’t know how we can possibly talk about something like this. It would sound absurd.”

Julep rises to the challenge, quirks an eyebrow and nips at the tip of one pointed ear. “Oh really?” Allura’s breath catches in her throat and Julep mouths her way down to the lobe, whispers, “What if we just came out with it? All of it? Just invited him to bed? Honesty is the best policy, you keep telling them.”

It’s true. In order for their mental bonds to flourish, it’s important that the Paladins be honest with each other in everything that they do. Allura wonders if the others know how conflicted Shiro must feel- if they can feel how badly he wants her, wants _them_ , through their minds as she does through his eyes.

“I think he might say no,” she confesses, breathless as Julep continues her journey; down her jawline to her neck. She hadn’t exaggerated- her neck is littered with little love marks from just this sort of thing. She doesn’t mind in the lest- revels in the way that Shiro’s eyes linger on them when he thinks she’s not looking. “I think he would not take us seriously, or that he would fear coming between us, or the consequences for Voltron if things went badly. I think he would just say no,” she repeats, because she isn’t sure, as Julep’s fingers start to play with the front zipper of her flight suit, if she’s already said it.

Julep is harder to discourage. She’s willful and stubborn- traits necessary for dealing with the Lions, who choose their Paladins, not mechanics, and would not deign to be worked on by anyone that cannot handle their inconsistent moods. She’s aware that Coran is a free-agent somewhere in the Castle, could return at any minute, but Allura doesn’t look away from the surveillance screen, doesn’t protest a bit as Julep slides the zipper to revel her favorite set of breasts in the galaxy.

Allura’s flight suit has a protective chest plate built into it that doubles as a bra, so there’s nothing but miles of smooth, dark skin to greet Julep’s willing mouth. She slides from the seat to between Allura’s legs and kneels to lavish her attention on each dusky nipple, hands coming up to cup and massage and tweak as they will. Allura thins her lips against a groan and keeps her eyes on Shiro- stretching and going through his cool down motions, still gloriously bare chested. Her skin flushes and she breaks out in a sweat as molten heat pools between her thighs with Julep’s ministrations- she wonders if his metal arm would be enough to cool her.

“I have an idea,” Julep murmurs, squeezing those wondrous breasts together and licking her way up the cleavage it creates. “I have a feeling you won’t like it at first, so I’ve decided to get you thoroughly riled up and compliant before I pitch it.”

“Points,” Allura gasps, “For honesty.”

Julep only grins and zips the suit back up, then slides even further down and places a hand on each knee, braces them apart. Allura is wearing underwear under the suit, and they are positively damp already, though thankfully the flight suit is well insulated and would never bear the evidence for others to see. Julep knows, though, and grins wickedly, her mouth laving each inner thigh. Allura can feel the heat of her mouth even through the material and has to press her lips together to keep from moaning again.

“I think,” Julep says, “We should get him into the bedroom with us, for a taste. If he refuses, then we can all pretend it never happened. If he accepts, we can work out the particulars after. But once he’s had us,” and now her breath is where Allura desperately wants her, sans the suit and undergarments, her hips twitching in response to the visual, “Well. He’s not the type to walk away from anything, is he?”

Her hands are on Julep’s shoulders, urging her forward, but Julep brings a hand of her own up to grind against her. She does moan at that, working her hips for more friction, eyes still on Shiro on the screen. They’ll be back, soon, she and Julep will have to table this for later, _but_.

“My first thought,” she says, and Julep frowns, “Is to say that it’s too improper. But I trust you. If you think it’ll work…”

“I thought I was sufficiently riling you, and here you are with more than one thought at a time,” Julep grumbles, withdrawing her hand.

Allura gasps at the loss of contact and pulls her girlfriend closer, desperate for some form of relief from the incessant throbbing in her core. Even her thighs are slick now in her suit, but Julep just smiles sweetly, face in her lap, and says, “I’ll get right on it then, Princess. You can count on me.”

She stands and saunters towards the door- for what imagined chore or preparations Allura can’t possibly guess- and it slides open to reveal Coran at the control panel getting ready to swipe his credentials.

“No need,” Julep says, all business with the steward, “Here, I’ve got the door for you.”

Coran’s thanks is sincere and Allura takes the chance to compose herself, finger combing her hair and wiping the sweat from her brow with one sleeve until she is once again the embodiment of dignity that her guardian expects her to be.

The Paladins are finished up for the afternoon, she notes before switching the screen to her map of the local galaxy; they’ll head off to shower and then congregate here for the evening debrief. She wonders if Julep will be too busy scheming to join them.

The she smiles to herself, because she doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always: comments, questions, and concerns are appreciated!  
> let me know what you think!  
> you can scream into the void with me at fenesvir.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> A few people expressed wanting more of Sharing is Caring but I just wasn't interested in going further in the future with that story, but how the relationship happened at all is turning out to be very fun to explore! If people want to go any further, I could find the time.  
> you can scream at me on tumblr if you want.  
> Comments, corrections, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
